


The Next Chapter

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Babies, Babyfic, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, G'raha Tia's life is going to be equally ridiculous, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers for everything, The Warrior of Light's life is ridiculous, self-indulgent nonsense, spoilers for shadowbringers, what is formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: In hindsight, the signs were obvious.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ink and Quill [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Next Chapter

The first thing he had noticed was that her scent had changed. She smelt a little more like him - not particularly surprising given the frequency she stole his clothing, or the amount of time the two of them spent together. He hadn't thought much of it. It was a pleasant smell, in his opinion. That it seemed to significantly reduce the number of Miqo'te men _and_ women who hit on her was simply a bonus.

The second had been that Yesui's appetite - monstrously large as it was - had changed. Not in volume or size, but in taste. She was being _picky_. No longer content to simply cram whatever food was available into her mouth, she had actually turned her nose up at some of the fare she had once consumed with abandon. A relief, G'raha had thought. His beloved had finally established standards in food consumption. Quality was no longer something for 'other people' and levequest turn-ins. She was eating proper meals! She was putting some meat on her bones! This was something to be celebrated and encouraged! 

The third had been the fatigue. He had thought it was the consequences of her utterly reckless lifestyle taking its toll on her body. She had never been an early riser, but she tired far more quickly than she used to. A blessing in disguise - G'raha could only accompany her for so long across the star before aether exhaustion would hit him. 

Honestly he hadn't thought much of these changes in his wife - what a word! He could scarcely believe it some days! - until they stepped out of the aether in Dhoro Iloh to much fanfare. Yesui stumbles somewhat on her landing, though G’raha is quick to catch her arm. She had not slept well last night, but this was a first.

The plan had been to visit the Namazu of Dhoro Iloh, to lend the aid of opposable thumbs to the catfish men in preparation for their celebration of the Big One, though given her exhaustion their plan may need to be put on hold for a time. The crowd of red-clad Xaela at the aetheryte was a surprise though.

"Congratulations!" Cirina Mol exclaims as children and namazu toss paper confetti over them both.

"Umm thank you?" Yesui nods politely, brushing the bits of paper from her hair - her confusion clearly writ upon her face. "Is there something special about today?" 

A particularly sharp-eyed Namazu approaches, his steps squeaking with the sound of his indignation as he speaks.

"Surely you remember my explanation towards the significance of confetti and its dispersal in celebrations? Note the auspicious colours of red and gold, prayers for luck and health in the days to come!" The Namazu exclaims, holding up a finful of the red and gold papers for Yesui to examine.

"Ah, you've even written on each piece! That must have taken a lot of time and effort, thank you!" Yesui enthuses before her expression freezes. "Seigetsu. Why do all of these say 'safe delivery'?"

Cirina grabs a hold of Yesui's hands, beaming. "Why, for the safe birth of the small soul you carry with you, khagan! Oh, I am so happy for you!"

Yesui stares at the pink-haired Mol woman for a second.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, are you saying that-Are you saying that Yesui is w-with…" G'raha stammers, his mind racing, his heart leaping and tail working itself into a frenzy.

"She is pregnant, yes?" A namazu with a cross shaped scar on his head pipes up. "I'd hate to have sprained my fins writing all of those charms and talismans for nothing!"

Yesui turns to G'raha, her expression shocked and confused.

"But that's… I can't be pregnant," she whispers.

A wizened Xaela woman ambles forward, her weight supported by a cane.

"You carry life within you, traveler. I can see it. New souls accompany you in your journeys."

"That's just Ardbert!" Yesui exclaims.

The elderly Xaela chuckles heartily at that.

"I can assure you, young one, that it is not. You are with child. Three moons along, if my guess is right."

"Temelun khatun, I _can't_ be pregnant. The healers said- I mean...it's so unlikely."

"A miracle of love! Yes yes!" Another namazu exclaims, pulling out tiny little fans and doing an admittedly rather silly looking dance with them. 

"Were it only one other soul, mayhaps you might have had a point khagan. But three in one body is even more unlikely."

  
  


From G'raha's understanding, Ardbert and Yesui, as shards of the Ancient that had held the seat of Azem, they had souls that shared a hue - a lovely colour that surpassed all description as Feo Ul had gushed to the Crystal Exarch oh so long ago. Bright and clear as the finest of jewels, a soul that sparkled and reflected a whole spectrum of colour ever so prettily when she was fired up about anything. An adorable sapling he'd brought them! the pixie had enthused.

Yesui and Ardbert were indistinguishable from one another to even the keen soulsight of the pixie king - they appeared as one.

So for the khatun to remark on seeing _three_ souls…

Seven. Fucking. Hells.

"Twins?!" G'raha gets out in something very close to a screech.

"Your mother was Qalli, but her mother was Himaa," the elder Mol says, patting Yesui's hand as she drags her off in the firm way only the elderly could. “Twins are in your blood.”

"You knew my mother?" He hears Yesui say, sounding incredibly small as she is led towards some of the tents by Cirina and her grandmother. G'raha moves to follow after them in a daze, only to be stopped by slightly damp and squishy fins being placed on his person, and a veritable wall of namazu blocking his path.

"Come! There are a myriad of rites the father must complete! Twins are auspicious! Many rites and prayers for their health and safety! Yes yes! And much of them require fingers!" 

As G'raha is pushed and prodded through a series of somewhat baffling and confusing rituals, his mind keeps circling back to the fact that he was going to be a father.

It was something that he and Yesui had discussed extensively. He was Miqo'te and she was Auri. Neither of them had ever heard of children being born from a union such as theirs, and Yesui had… injuries, from some of her battles. She had resigned herself somewhat to the fact that she might never have children of her own, but there were children all over Eorzea they could help give love and a home to, once they were ready. She was a Kahkol. That was their way. 

He thinks he might be in the midst of a fever dream, with how foggy and light headed he feels. He had not lied to Captain Fhrubryt in that he was happy so long as Yesui was happy, though a small part of him had been sad to think of himself as the very last of the Allagan line. It hardly mattered though. He had dedicated his life to the Ancient Allagan once before - and it had taken him a stupidly long time to realize what he _really_ wanted to dedicate his life to.

The image of Yesui resplendent in her wedding dress as he married her in the Sanctum of the Twelve in front of their friends and family, is seared into his mind. 

Never in a hundred thousand years would he have thought this would be his life. He had married the Warrior of Light a moon ago and now they would be expecting their children in another six.

His ear flicks as he repeats the number in his head. 

Temelun khatun had proclaimed Yesui to be three moons along - and based on G'raha's own experience and cursory examination of his wife's aether, the elderly Xaela's assessment appeared correct.

_Fuck._

  
The Quills were going to _kill_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> What is an attention span? I figured I'd just toss everything I'm presently working on.
> 
> Also yes. Y'shtola totally knew at the wedding - she just didn't say anything (because it would be far more entertaining to watch the Quills' reactions later.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this and would like to join a community of wonderful people to scream about fanfic and ffxiv, consider joining the [ the bookclub ](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
